


March Words 29: Incredible

by Siriusstuff



Series: March Words [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Deaton has some unbelievable news.





	March Words 29: Incredible

**Author's Note:**

> For day 29 of the March Words prompt list: https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march 
> 
> The word is "incredible."

“You realize he’s not actually a veterinarian,” Laura reminded Stiles after he’d objected to a pet doctor examining his husband.

Snapping on gloves, “I am a licensed health practitioner for the supernatural community,” Deaton elaborated. He then began palpating Derek’s lower abdomen.

 _Where’d you get your license, Hogwarts?_ Stiles didn’t ask.

Derek had been nauseated for three days, refusing to see a doctor.

Stiles assumed his sister-in-law’s pre-alpha clout got Deaton to make the house call.

Gloves off, the supe-doctor announced, “Congratulations, Mr. Stilinski. You are going to be a father.”

“ _Say what now?”_ was all Stiles managed to reply.


End file.
